


Til I Hear It From You

by chokingonwhys



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, M/M, Oral Sex, angbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokingonwhys/pseuds/chokingonwhys
Summary: As far as Mairon knows, nothing's wrong.





	Til I Hear It From You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Follow You Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002765) by [swilmarillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilmarillion/pseuds/swilmarillion). 



> This takes place just before chapter 24 of Follow You Down--if you've read the story, you know what's coming. If you haven't, or you haven't gotten there yet, this might or might not be spoilery. If you'd like, you can consider it foreshadowing....

It wasn't a particularly long drive, but it was long enough for Mairon to utterly lose patience with what he was typing. He nearly threw his phone down but held onto it as he slammed the back of his hand into his lap. 

"Idiots! Fucking morons. I'm going to have to redo a solid third of everything they claim to have produced. I might as well replace them all with twelve-year-olds."

Melkor snorted softly, familiar with this diatribe. "You can give them a little more credit. They're the best in the field, you've seen to that yourself -"

"The best in their field?" Mairon mocked. "Jesus, if that's the best the field has to offer then maybe that field needs to be torn up to make way for a strip mall." He huffed. "Or just set on fire." He shoved the phone into the messenger bag at his feet and tipped his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes for a few slow breaths, then twisted to look at Melkor. "Talk to me. Keep me occupied. I don't care how inane. I'm going to scream otherwise."

"Talk to you?" Put on the spot, Melkor was at a loss. "What... what do you want to talk about?"

"Ugh. Anything. How about that local sports team? Seen any good movies lately? Anything good on Netflix?" His eyes glinted. "Maybe when we get back we can... chill." His hand slid over to rest on Melkor's knee, just to the inside. 

A smug smile settled onto Melkor's face. "Yeah, that could be arranged."

"I'll even turn my phone off. You'll have me all to yourself."

Melkor started to warm, just a little, with anticipation. "And your tablet?" he teased.

Mairon's hand was drifting up Melkor's thigh with soft slow strokes; his fingers drew meaningless swirls and zigzags as he approached the juncture of Melkor's crotch. "I won't even bring my laptop inside."

Melkor hummed. "That's good. That's real good." Mairon reached the crux of his thighs and dipped his hand to cup Melkor's goods. "Unh. Mairon," Melkor groaned. "Mmm, baby, I can't believe I'm saying this but you gotta have a little patience."

"I don't want to," Mairon play-sulked. He palmed the bulge in Melkor's jeans. "Why should I have to wait? You're just sitting there."

"I'm sitting here _driving the car_." Melkor shifted awkwardly in his seat, and Mairon took the opportunity to squeeze his stiffening cock through his pants. "Oooh, okay, you've got to stop that." He glanced over as Mairon unbuckled his seat belt. "Come on, babe, really?" He couldn't keep a wisp of excitement out of his voice.

"Oh, yes." His words dripped like syrup. "Really and truly, and _right this minute_." He tilted his hips and contorted himself across the center console--not an insignificant obstacle. Shimmying himself into the right position, and flipping his hair to the side, he nosed toward Melkor's groin. 

Melkor tensed. He was having an awfully hard time remembering that this was a bad idea. He was a good driver, he reasoned, and they were almost back to his apartment. There was nothing wrong with a little tease.

Mairon had no intention of stopping at a little teasing, though. Deftly he undid Melkor's pants and pulled out his cock, inhaling deeply. He smelled deliciously of musk and sweat. Mairon nuzzled into the thick curls surrounding the base of his cock, then ran his tongue up the shaft. 

Melkor's hips jerked involuntarily and he hissed a breath inward as Mairon softly kissed his tip, lips enveloping it loosely as he circled it with his tongue. "Ohhh, shit," he whined. His eyes closed halfway and only the buzz of the warning ridges on the side of the highway kept him from drifting too far.

Mairon didn't quite stifle a needy hum as he sucked the head of Melkor's cock into his mouth. He worked a little more in with every bob downward. Melkor groaned at the faintest brush of teeth. "Shit, shit, shit," he whispered to himself as he gripped the steering wheel. 

Mairon took all of Melkor down into his throat, and held it for several seconds. His throat twitched, not quite spasming, but he had enough control not to gag. He rocked his head slightly, dipping Melkor's cock into and out of his throat, then slid back up for air.

Mairon relished the little curl of wicked delight running up from his balls into his belly. This was not the first time he'd given road head--when he was in the right mood he loved the risk, the devious thrill--but this time something was different. He suckled the head, fitting its curve to the roof of his mouth, and as Melkor whimpered he glanced up at him. The warmth filling him was more than just arousal. As much as he loved having a dick in his mouth, right now he was more excited to _make Melkor feel good_. He savored Melkor's increasingly desperate breathing more than the precome beading up from the tip. He licked it up and swallowed his cock back down.

Melkor tore through city streets, swerved into the parking garage, and practically skidded into his parking space. He haphazardly tucked himself back into his pants as Mairon stumbled out of the car. "Hurry up," Melkor growled as he strode toward the elevator. Mairon paused a moment to admire the set of his powerful shoulders--and his ass. Never had he felt so much tenderness while hampered with such a ferocious hard-on.

\------

Later that night, after absolutely railing Mairon over the kitchen table, Melkor stood in the shower. Scalding water pounded on the back of his neck as he propped himself with one hand against the wall. When he'd gotten in, the tile had still been damp from Mairon's shower and the scent from his elaborate hair care regimen hung in the humid air. Mairon was beginning to permeate every aspect of his life. 

Melkor had left him curling, drowsy and content, into the arm of the sofa. He cradled a huge mug of coffee with a generous lacing of whiskey. Melkor's plan was to tempt him into taking a good long nap in his arms, facilitated by the liquor and the thorough dicking he'd received. Mairon might even let himself be tricked into a full night's sleep.  


It was strange, taking care of someone besides himself. Even stranger, Melkor enjoyed it. 

This was really beginning to worry him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was wholly unbetaed--irresponsible, I know. If you see any obvious oopses, please let me know! Concrit is welcome.
> 
> Title and summary from "Til I Hear It From You" by the Gin Blossoms. Yes, I know the song's about cheating. I'm not trying to allege anything of the sort; the lines I used fit the scenario in only a slightly different context. I stand by my decision.
> 
> I'm mywoesaregranular on Tumblr ♥


End file.
